


Let's not get out of the bed just yet

by JollytheSad



Series: Waking up to you is my favourite thing to do [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wynonna is a tactile sleeper and Dolls is very much affected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's not get out of the bed just yet

**Author's Note:**

> here comes my eternal struggle "Do I rate shit M or E"

Waking up in Wynonna’s bed has become a regular thing now. And that comes with waking up with Wynonna wrapped around him in ways he didn’t know were possible. Which comes with waking up turned on.

Some mornings, it goes away on its own. When it doesn't, he deals with it in the privacy of a locked bathroom. Wynonna does look at him kinda funny, but he doesn't want to push her into anything she doesn't feel like doing. 

 

This morning is no different. He wakes up and the clock reads 7:56 am. Wynonna's face is – as expected – buried in the crook of his neck, one of her arms thrown over his chest and a thigh is wedged between his own. His hard length pressing directly against it. 

Dolls groans quietly and starts figuring out a way how to relocate her without actually waking her up. 

“Stop it,” Wynonna mumbles even before he does anything. 

“Stop what?” 

“You're thinking too loud.” 

He rolls his eyes but apologizes nevertheless. 

She hums and moves to cuddle him tighter when she realizes. 

“ _Oh_.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Good morning,” she sighs, and suddenly she's on top of him. Straddling him in just the teeny tiny sleeping shorts that are so thin they could be see-through. His dick jumps excitedly at this change. 

“You weren't planning an escape route, were you?” she asks before leaning down and kissing him. 

It's the way he doesn't quite meet her eyes and how he bites down on his lip that tell her the answer. 

“I know you're not a fan of early mornings, so I...” he half-shrugs, “thought to deal with it on my own.” 

She covers her eyes with his hand. “Don't even _tell_ me what time it is.” 

He laughs, pulls his hand away just a little to caress her cheek. Down across her chin, her neck, over a collarbone. With a cheeky smile, he lets his hand rest on her breast. Soon enough her palm slides up his forearm, guiding his hand to squeeze. 

Wynonna moans and he grunts in response, palming both of her breasts now. It doesn't take long until she swats his hands away to quickly pull off her t-shirt. Dolls' hands are on her chest again in matter of seconds. 

 

With her position it's easy to start rolling her hips and grind herself against his cock. It's subtle at first, but as her moans get louder and more breathless, her hips make bigger motions. She soon finds a rhythm, and when he sits up to put his mouth on her chest, her hips buck. 

“Condoms in the drawer,” she pants, and Dolls wastes no time in digging out one. 

“Shorts off,” he orders.

Wynonna smirks. “Yes sir, Mr. Deputy Marshal.” 

“ _Earp_.” 

She tugs off her shorts while he deals with stripping out of his sweatpants. 

 

Again on his back with Wynonna on top of him, he slides one hand down her stomach and in between her thighs where he's greeted with wet warmth. She gasps and hisses at the contact, but the movement of her hips is a clear demand of more. 

“Damn,” Dolls breaths. 

Wynonna whimpers, shutting her eyes when he keeps teasing. Circling her clit one second, touch just barely-there. Moving to her entrance the other, but never going in. 

“Please,” she cries out. 

“How many?”

“Two.” 

He slides his fingers into her heat, moans together with Wynonna. He sets a swift pace, curling his fingers every time he draws back. She comes with a strangled cry.

After catching her breath, Wynonna leans down to kiss him deep and filthy. She strokes his cock and it twitches under the touch, having been ignored this whole time. 

“Let me help you with this?” she suggest with a cocked eyebrow. 

“Wanna be on top?” he shoots back as he rolls on the condom. 

“Oh _yes_.” 

 

She rides him lazily, enjoying every delicious roll of her hips. It drives him crazy; partly because he's so worked up, partly because it feels so good. His hands find her hips and when he can't stand it anymore, he urges her to pick up the pace. The fingers of his right hand come to toy with her clit. 

Wynonna comes before he does, and he muffles his noises in the skin of her neck, biting down on her shoulder when he reaches the climax. It's not enough to properly _hurt_ (though it is enough to leave a mark), but she lets out a startled yelp. 

When he's able to form a coherent thought again he asks: “Did I hurt you?” 

The shake of her head soothes his distress. 

“Just surprised.” 

She pecks him on the lips, rolls off of him and goes to deal with the condom. On her way out the door she picks up his shirt from the day before. 

“You're making breakfast,” she announces before she leaves. 

His laugh rings in her ears on her way to shower.

**Author's Note:**

> wait should I credit @cophaught on tumblr for wynonna saying the "yes sir mr deputy marshal" in bed? I guess yes.


End file.
